Gotham's Ray of Light
by A.Super.Geek
Summary: Natalie Prince. Just like her mother, part metahuman. But also like her father. The father she's been kept hidden from for seventeen years and yet she lives in the same city as him. And goes to the same school as his adopted son. Now that she's older, with her powers getting stronger, it's becoming harder to conceal herself. WWXBM & OCXNW Rated M for swearing and paranoia.


In Gotham, it rained. And frequently. Dark skies poured down buckets upon buckets of rain, leaving most of Gotham dark, with the exception of one house whose lights shone bright through the fog and dreary musk that was Gotham. That house was Wayne Manor, home to Bruce Wayne himself, who currently was entertaining a guest with the name of Diana.

"Who knew the notorious Batman had a sense of humor?" Diana giggled as she looked across to her date. Bruce let a grin stretch across his handsome features, a gleam in his bright blue eyes.

"I believe we've found that out before, Diana." Diana returned Bruce's grin, one that made his insides warm. Which, for the Batman, wasn't usual.

Yes, he'd had previous flings with Selena and Talia, but neither of the women could make his heart crack like Diana. And he hated it, a part of him did. Because she was starting to become a huge weakness for him. In the corner of his mind, he worried when they were in the heat of battle. Worried that she would get hurt, or possibly die.

Now, he knew that was hard, since she was a meta-human, an Amazonian Princess for God's sake! But he still worried. Because a small part of him loved her to his core. And it grew, with every day he spent with her. Even now, as they sat in the parlor of Bruce's house, sipping wine and chatting, the love grew.

This was one of many, many dates the two had gone on, they'd be dating for a few months now, getting close to six. And he was genuinely surprised when Diana had come up to him back in April and asked if he'd like to go out to dinner with her.

One date turned into two, two into three, and three branched out into at least two to three dates outside of their meetings with the League.

And now here they were, in his god-forsaken house, for the third time, drinking wine and making each other laugh.

Diana sighed, taking a swig of wine, emptying her glass and setting it down on his coffee table. Leaning up against her hand, she contently watched as he finished off his drink as well. "You know..." She said. "You never did tell me why you've continued to be with me. I've brought it up before, and you've always dismissed it, but our relationship has gotten to the point of me coming to your home and vice versa."

"Yes, it has." Bruce said softly, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Diana's lips. Diana smiled, pushing him slightly back to look into his mezmerizingly blue eyes. "And?"

"And? Well...Bruce, I just want to know." Diana blinked her caribbean-blue eyes him, asking the question he knew he was going to have to answer. "Where is this going?"

There was a slight pause. At first, Bruce didn't know what to say. He should say yes, right? Shouldn't he? Of course he should, he told himself he loved her every day. But the truth was, he didn't know what exactly to say, he wasn't sure how long he and Diana would last, especially with the League. Would they even still be together in a year, a month?

And if so, would they become serious to the point of marriage? Bruce wondered if he'd ever get a chance as amazing as that with her. It would be an honor to share his life with her.

A gut feeling told him something would happen in between then and now that might change that, but he brushed it away, wanting to just give her a sort of answer and continue his plans to spend the night with her.

"Diana," He spoke softly. "With the League, I don't know. I don't. It's going to be complicated, I can tell you that. So I don't know where this is going, we'll just have to figure it out. However, I can tell you that I know exactly where this is going...tonight." Diana's eyes widened and she blushed, a flirtatious gleam appearing in her eyes.

"Oh...really now?" She murmured, crawling over to him with a smirk on her face.

"Really." Bruce said back as she loomed over to him, her black curls brushing against his face as she leaned down to kiss him. He bit against her bottom lip, allowing himself access to the inside of her mouth. His tongue battled hers, and when he won, she moaned as he explored every crevice of her mouth.

Bruce slid his hands up her thighs as he gripped her by the waist, flipping her under the couch and taking her by surprise.

"Bruce!" She gasped as he planted soft kisses up and down her neck.

"Perhaps we should take this to the bedroom?" He breathed between kissing and biting her skin. She incoherently nodded as he helped her to stand, leading her to the stairs.

As they reached the bedroom, Diana stopped, pulling Bruce in for a kiss before whispering, "Are you sure about this?"

Bruce pressed her against the door, his lips brushing up against her ear as he responded. "I've never been so sure in my life." He turned the handle, shutting the door and locking it as he and Diana made their way to his bed.

No one would interrupt them. Not tonight.

* * *

Diana examined herself in the mirror. She hadn't really looked at herself in months, too busy with saving the world, her work as Diana Prince, and her relationship with Bruce.

Ever since her night with Bruce, she had felt different. Shayera had even told her she glowed, saying that her relationship with the Batman was doing good for her. They'd had many more nights together since then, and their relationship was well past six months by now, but she couldn't help but feel physically different.

It was November, three months since her night with Bruce, and Diana was indeed glowing. Yet, she also felt a slight bit heavier than normal. Her uniform had recently gotten tighter, and she hadn't a clue why. She'd just brushed it off, telling her self the tightness would only make her figure more attractive to Bruce.

_How odd. _She mused to herself, still thinking of her weight. _I haven't been eating more than usual. Perhaps..._

Diana's thoughts halted as something from the inside jabbed at her. She gasped, looking around for a possible invader in her home, maybe the Flash playing a prank on her. But she heard no one.

Diana felt another kick from the inside, and she clutched her abdomen in fear, wondering if maybe something had somehow been implanted in her. How, she didn't know, but she felt blood pounding in her ears, panic surging through her chest.

___*bump-bump* *bump-bump* _

Diana froze. She knew she had heard that. Was it a heartbeat?

_*bump-bump* *bump-bump* _

A hand flew to her mouth. She had read about this. A body inside a body? A part of her was calm, very calm. Her other half, however, was screaming.

Lifting up her shirt, she saw that apparently over time, her stomach had curved out slightly, almost making her look swollen. She felt another kick, this time a little bit harder.

_'No...there's no way.' _She thought to herself, trying to process her train-wreck of a thought. _'Bruce uses protection...we always used-'_ Diana's eyes widened in alarm, realizing that, that night, they let nothing get in the way of their love-making process. _'So then...I'm...'_

**_"J'onn!"_**Her thoughts screamed, trying to reach her telepathic Martian friend. **_"J'onn please come quick! I'm not hurt...but...something's happened to me!"_**

Diana immediately left the bathroom and ran downstairs, knowing her friend would arrive soon. She paced, arms crossed, every now and then her hands gently brushing against her abdomen. J'onn appeared, his face frantic as he phased through the door.

"Diana! What has happened?"

"J'onn!" Diana gasped, rushing over to him and taking his hands in hers. "I think I'm what the humans call pregnant!" She blurted.

J'onn was silent for a moment, shooting her a look of confusion. "Pregnant?" He asked.

Diana nodded, lifting her shirt to show the small bump that was now her stomach. "Can you...make sure?" J'onn looked to Diana, seeing what almost looked like fear to be crossing her perfect features.

"Yes." The martian nodded, walking Diana over to the couch and gently sitting her down. Placing a hand on her stomach, he closed his eyes and concentrated, searching for the second presence that Diana was convinced she carried.

Before he even heard the thoughts, he heard the heartbeat, loud and strong.

_*bump-bump* *bump-bump*_

Diana was pregnant, no doubt about it. And from what J'onn could tell, it was a girl.

J'onn opened his eyes and gave his friend a small smile.

"You are pregnant Diana." He removed his hands quickly as the baby kicked, surprised by the intensity of the kick. "And I think it might be a girl. If anything, she'll be like you and have your powers."

Diana's eyes widened, her hands cradling her stomach gently, as if her strong Amazonian strength would hurt the child. Tears slipped from her eyes as she whispered, "How am I going to tell Bruce?"

* * *

"Therefore, I'm taking a leave of absence, but only for a short while." Diana finished, facing the entire League with an embarrassed face, her hands folded neatly in her lap. She was out of uniform, in a pair of dark denim jeans and a plain red sweatshirt that belonged to Bruce.

She hadn't told the League she was with child, she decided against it. And for some reason, she refused to tell Bruce. If she did, she was worried he'd deny to it, and outcast her from him. Amazonian's never really were pregnant on the island, so Diana wanted to get a feel of how it would be. And her and Bruce's relationship was so new, so precious that she was worried a child would end it all, driving him away from her forever.

Of course, leaving the league would drive him away, she was almost sure of it. But Diana, she was scared. Scared that if she told Bruce, and the rest of the League, that things would be different for her and the child forever. While Diana wasn't a natural inhabitant of earth, or had been raised with the knowledge of human relationships, she knew that being pregnant not even a year into a relationship could cause difficulties. She didn't want to press that burden onto Bruce, but perhaps, once the child was older, she could bring their daughter to him and explain everything.

So the baby would be kept a secret.

Instead of telling Bruce, she was telling the entire League that she was taking an extended leave of absence, to relax and de-stress herself, possibly spend time on Paradise Island with her mother and friends.

But there were others that knew better. Others, a private circle, that Diana had let in on the secret so that she and J'onn weren't alone with this information. Supergirl, Hawkgirl, and now Superman all knew about the baby. Clark told her that she should just tell Bruce, but being the stubborn woman she was, Diana refused.

"Diana, I know him." Clark murmured to her. "_You_ know him. This baby, this little girl, she isn't going to drive him away from you like you think. He may be the cold-hearted, stoic and calculating person outside, but you and I both know his heart beats just as strongly as yours on the inside of that bulletproof kevlar suit." Her took her hand in his. "Just...tell him Di."

"I...I can't, Clark. I can't. I need time. How many stable relationships do you see that are not even a year old and there's a baby involved?"

"There are som-"

"But not enough to reassure me." She sighed, and Clark finally realized how badly this stressed his Amazonian friend. "I just..." Tears pricked at her cerulean eyes, and Clark decided then to back down on the Bruce-wagon.

"Alright, alright, it's okay. We won't tell Bruce." Diana gave a look to Clark. "_I _won't tell Bruce. I promise."

"On Hera?"

Clark swallowed nervously. He knew how Diana was with her promises. She was _very_ serious about them.

"On Hera." He nodded, and gave her a warm smile.

"Thank you Clark."

It was Shayera who decided that they'd find Diana a new place to live with the baby, in Gotham so that one day Diana would be able to tell Bruce and bring her easily to him. Granted, being in Gotham would cause Bruce suspicion, but Diana decided that even if their relationship ended today, she would still stay close to him, and watch how things went for him. That way she could decide when the time to reveal their daughter would happen.

Her inner circle, Superman, Supergirl, J'onn and Hawkgirl also decided to help her with everything revolving around the baby.

All four of the heroes would help Diana to the train the girl, so that her powers wouldn't spiral out of control.

The only hard part would be keeping her a secret.

"Diana..." Clark, Superman, started, his voice firm. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She looked to her best friend, of whom was just as worried as J'onn had first been. She almost thought he was trying to get her to reveal, but she just realized he was helping to play the part. She nodded, giving Clark a small smile.

"I am."

There was a long silence, the rest of the league members unsure how to respond.

"Well," There was a sigh and the sound of hands slapping down on a table. Everyone watched as the Flash stood, a sad smile on his face. "We're gonna miss you Wondy." Diana stood as Flash walked over to pull her into a hug. Soon, the rest of the League members rose, following suit, forming in a line to embrace the heroine they knew and loved.

Diana fought back tears. She was going to miss them. Hopefully her circle wouldn't be against visitors.

* * *

She took hold of the tiara on the shelf, gingerly folding it inside her uniform and packing it in the duffel that laid on the bed of her quarters.

The door slid open. Diana didn't stop her packing.

"You're leaving." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Diana sighed, and turned to the Dark Knight. "Yes."

"Why?"

That word seeming to echo through Diana's mind. Why meant more than, 'Why are you leaving?'. It branched off into, 'Why are you leaving me?' and 'Tell me what I did wrong.'.

"Because...I need time Bruce."

"Time from what?" He questioned.

"Just...time."

Bruce walked towards her, his steps heavy and measured. She heard him take his cowell off, and drop it to the floor.

"Diana..." His chest was against her back, his arms slowly slinking around her waist. He pressed his non-cowelled lips to her ear, murmuring softly to her. "Just tell me..."

"Bruce.." Diana gasped, feeling him turn her to face him. She was expecting the kiss, but didn't pull away instantly like she should have.

She loved the feeling of his lips on hers more than anything, their softness and how they made her feel like she had sparks ghosting across her skin.

She felt tears prick at her eyes, knowing that what she would do next would never allow her to feel those lips ever again. Knowing that this would be their last intimate encounter.

She pushed him back, gently, slowly, watching as he frowned, confused at her actions.

"Diana?"

"Bruce..I'm really sorry, but...I can't...do this." She spoke slowly, trying to keep the sobs from flying out of her throat. "I..don't think I can be in a relationship with you right now."

She turned from him, concealing her tears on the brink of spilling.

"We can't be together anymore. No longer. I'm sorry."

Silence, then suddenly Bruce's voice.

"Diana, why can't you look at me?" The question was more of a statement telling her to turn and face him, but she pretended to not hear the hidden message. "Diana!" Bruce's hand on her arm made her gasp as he pulled her back towards him, light blue meeting cerulean. The sight of her tears caused him to lessen the grip on her arm, gloved fingers brushing softly against her skin.

"Bruce, please..." she whispered.

_Don't make this harder for the both of us._

"I can understand if I did something wrong, but at least tell me what I did, damn it!" His voice made her jump. She wasn't expecting him to be so gruff with her.

"You...you didn't do anything." Diana said, her eyes boring straight into his.

"Then why are you leaving? What reason have you to leave, to leave us in the dust? All of us!" Bruce's words were like nails on a chalkboard, they made her feel like her ears could start bleed. Bruce was _never_ like this. He was the Batman, for Hera's sake! Not a heartbroken man that was starting to rip at the seams of the indestructible Batman.

"I opened up to you Diana, I shared everything with you!" His voice rose, his fists clenched. "All I want to know is why you're leaving."

Diana's eyes were starting to spill in tiny rivulets down her face. "I..."

"You're not going to tell me are you?" Bruce's voice was cold, mechanical, suddenly back to the Batman that Diana had worked so hard to get-to-know, past the black Kevlar uniform and Bat Glare everyone knew.

Diana felt the tears fall in hot streams as she shook her head, suddenly refusing to speak to him.

"Fine. Don't tell me." He walked to her door, letting it open before saying, "Goodbye, Diana."

The door slid shut. Diana fell to her knees in a rush, letting her sobs and hot tears escape.

"I am a fool. What have I done?"

* * *

_6 Months Later-May_

Diana screamed. She had never been so much pain before. Yes, her battles with villains had hurt her badly before, but it was nothing like this.

She felt as if fire was splitting down, through her body, like she was splitting in two. She was drenched with sweat, her breathing shallow and heavy. Her hair plastered to her forehead, she felt as though she might pass out. Oh, Hera this felt like hell.

"Diana?" a voice. Familiar. Shayera. "Diana, pull yourself together. You can do this, okay? Now, PUSH!"

Diana gave a loud scream as she pushed the smaller body out from her own, still feeling a blazing fire consume her.

"She's almost here, c'mon Diana!" Supergirl, Kara. She was here too.

Her friends were there, urging her to birth her child so that she would stop feeling the excruciating pain. The nurses bustling around, slightly nervous to be around the metahuman.

"PUSH DIANA!" The two urged in unison, each holding tightly to one of her hands.

_'Diana' _J'onn's voice cut through the fire, like ice to a burn. _'You can do this. Clark and I will be there soon to soothe you, but know that we will be there momentarily. Now, bring your daughter into this world, and do it with strength!'_

With one last battle-cry resembled scream, Diana pushed, and out came the baby she'd carried along for months.

She stared at the ceiling, dizzy, feeling the nurses help to clean her and quickly redress her. Oh, Hera did she want to sleep. She blinked her eyelids, ready to succumb to the exhaustion of being in labor for sixteen hours when she heard a small cry.

Small, but still a cry, beckoning for the mother it knew was there.

Diana shot up immediately, Kara and Shayera bolting backwards slightly from her outburst.

"My baby! Someone bring me my child!" Diana shouted, suddenly panicked at the lack of the child near her.

"Diana," Shayera's voice brought her slightly to her senses. "They're just cleaning her up, it's all right.

Diana continued to sit, watching the corner where the nurses cleaned her still-crying daughter up. Then, she heard the crying lessen, and watched with impatience as the head nurse turned, the baby cradled in her arms. She walked over, handing the child gently over to Diana, muttering advice to the Amazonian.

Diana gazed in wonder at the child within her arms, Kara and Shayera leaning in close. "She's beautiful." she murmured, brushing her fingers across the tiny patch of soft hair on the baby's head.

"Just like her mother before her." J'onn's voice rang across the room. Diana looked up momentarily, seeing Clark and J'onn giving her soft smiles. She smiled back, returning her gaze to the babe in her arms.

"Diana?" Kara asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

"What's her name?"

Diana smiled up at Kara, the name she had personally picked out at least a month ago.

"Natalie." She said. "Natalie Thomas Wayne."

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! So this is a story I wrote whilst I was active on one of my Quizilla accounts, and, well...writing a "love" story when you're twelve/thirteen years old is always rushed and AWFUL, so I decided to re-vamp it, now that I'm a little older and more experienced in the FanFic world. I've read more and practiced my writing much more...**

**So I'm hoping this story does well, guys, and I hope you all enjoy it. I've been wanting to re-vamp it for a long time now and have just been trying to figure out when. **

**And yes, I know this might be off as far as time in the comics goes, and that it should be Jason or Tim, but I'm really into this plot I've made so DEAL with IT. I don't care if it's off. Kay?**

**I'm also sorry if the first chapter sucks ass...I'm running on an hour of sleep. :P**

**I love the Bat-family to death though, and they're literally one of my favorite super-families. And YES, I AM working on A Match Made In S.H.I.E.L.D., but it's super HARD right now because that story is giving me writer's block. I know WHERE I want it to go, I just have to GET there. **

**But, in the meanwhile, I hope you enjoy _"Gotham's Ray of Light" _**

**P.S. Don't you DARE try to look for this story on Quzilla, it's under a different title anyway and it's terrible...so you won't be able to find it anyways. **

**Later.**


End file.
